The invention relates to connecting a telephone.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical computer 9 (e.g., a desktop or portable computer) has a modem 2 for establishing communication between the computer 9 and another telephone line device over a telephone line 6. This telephone line device might be the modem of another computer or a telephone.
Quite often, the end of the telephone line 6 near the computer 9 includes a short segment 6a that extends from a wall-mounted telephone jack 1 to the computer 9. The telephone line segment 6a typically has one connector (e.g., an RJ-11 connector) that is constructed to plug into the jack 1 and one connector that is constructed to plug into either the modem 2 or a telephone 3. In recognition that both the telephone 3 and the modem 2 typically need to be connected to the telephone line segment 6a, the modem 2 typically has two RJ-11 telephone jacks 5. In this manner, the telephone line segment 6a is plugged into one of the jacks 5, and the telephone 3 is plugged into the other jack 5.
For the telephone 3 to access the telephone line 6, the jacks 5 of the modem are electrically connected together. One way to accomplish this is to hardwire the jacks 5 of the modem 2 together (See FIG. 2). However, referring to FIG. 3, another modem 7 might have circuitry 7a to selectively connect the jacks 5 together based on when the modem 7 needs access to the telephone line 6.
Typically, only one telephone line device (i.e., the modem 7 or the telephone 3) may use the telephone line 6 to the mutual exclusion of other telephone line devices. For example, when the modem 7 goes off-hook, or seizes the telephone line 6, the modem 7 disconnects the telephone 3 from the telephone line 6. In certain telephony modes, when the telephone 3 goes off-hook, the modem 7 may disconnect itself from the telephone line 6 and connect the telephone 3 to the telephone line 6. These telephony modes include a telephone answering machine mode which permits a user of the telephone 3 to pick up the telephone 3 to stop recording of an incoming call, and thus, speak to the calling party.
Referring to back to FIG. 1, besides being used to access the telephone line 6, the telephone 3 may also be used as a peripheral device of the computer 9. The computer 9 might have an analog port 11 with an RJ-11 telephone jack 5 for connecting the modem 9 to the computer 9. As a peripheral device, the telephone 3 might, for example, be used to select items of a menu-driven software program and retrieve stored voicemail messages from the computer 9.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer system that is used with a telephone. The telephone is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The computer system has a telephony interface port, a central processing unit and a control circuit. The central processing unit is connected to communicate with the interface port, and the control circuit is connected to the telephone. The control circuit is configured to detect the predetermined command and in response to detection of the predetermined command, change a connection status between the telephone and the interface port.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The control circuit may he configured to change the connection status by connecting the telephone to the interface port. The control circuit may also be configured, in response to detection of the predetermined command, to change another connection status between the telephone and a telephone line. The control circuit may be configured to change this other connection status between the telephone and the telephone line by disconnecting the telephone from the telephone line.
The central processing unit may also be connected to communicate with the interface port to detect another predetermined command furnished by the user via the telephone. The central processing unit may also be connected to communicate with the control circuit to change the connection status between the telephone and the interface port in response to detection of the other predetermined command. The control circuit may be configured to change the connection status in response to the other predetermined command by disconnecting the telephone from the interface port.
The telephone may include a key pad, and the predetermined command may include a dial tone generated by the telephone in response to a predetermined key of the key pad being pressed. The predetermined command may include a dial tone generated by the telephone in response to the user speaking into the telephone.
The telephone may be configured to generate a signal indicative of the predetermined command, and the control circuit may include a switch circuit, a discrete signal processing engine and a controller. The switch circuit may be connected to the telephone and the interface port. The discrete signal processing engine may be configured to recognize the predetermined signal, and the controller may be configured to use the switch circuit to connect the telephone to the interface port in response to recognition of the predetermined signal by the engine. The engine and controller may be part of a modem, and at least a portion of the control circuit may be part of a modem.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a system for use with a telephone. The telephone is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The system includes a computer and a control circuit. The computer has a communication port, and the control circuit is connected to the telephone. The control circuit is configured to detect the predetermined command and in response to detection of the predetermined command, change a connection status between the telephone and the port.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method for use with a computer and a telephone. The telephone is capable of operation by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The method includes detecting the predetermined command and in response to detection of the predetermined command, changing a connection status between the telephone and the computer.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer system for use with a telephone that is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The computer system includes a modem that is configured to detect the predetermined command and operate in response to detection of the predetermined command. The computer system also has a central processing unit that is configured to interact with the modem.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The modem may be configured to detect the command by using a caller ID function of the modem. The modem may be configured to operate by changing a connection status of the telephone.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer system for use with a telephone that is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The computer system includes a modem that has a caller ID function. The modem is configured to use the caller ID function to detect the predetermined command. The computer system also has a central processing unit that is configured to interact with the modem.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method for use with a computer system and a telephone that is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The method includes using a modem to detect the predetermined command and operating the modem in response to detection of the predetermined command.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method for use with a computer system and a telephone that is operable by a user to furnish a predetermined command. The method includes using a caller ID function of the modem to detect the predetermined command.
Among the advantages of the invention are one or more of the following. Neither use of a keyboard of the computer nor physical connection/disconnection of telephone lines are required. A wireless phone may be used to control the computer. Only use of the telephone is required to retrieve stored voicemail messages from the computer. Some pre-existing circuitry and functions (e.g., caller ID circuitry) of the modem may be used. Minimal circuit space is consumed.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.